


[Podfic] sarasvati sung me to sleep

by Shmaylor



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/F, POV Alice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Alice isn't dead.Alice has a radio.Alice hears everything.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sarasvati sung me to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778111) by [serafinawitchwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinawitchwoman/pseuds/serafinawitchwoman). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. You can find the full anthology [here](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html)

  
_cover art by[bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bAlice%20Isn't%20Dead%5d%20sarasvati%20sung%20me%20to%20sleep.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [sarasvati sung me to sleep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6778111)

**Author:** [serafinawitchwoman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinawitchwoman/pseuds/serafinawitchwoman)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 6 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bAlice%20Isn't%20Dead%5d%20sarasvati%20sung%20me%20to%20sleep.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bAlice%20Isn't%20Dead%5d%20sarasvati%20sung%20me%20to%20sleep.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
